El Final del Camino
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: Loki lo ha perdido todo y recuerda partes de su vida antes de enfrentarse a la prueba final: el Ragnarok.


**EL FIN DEL CAMINO**

Un viento inusual agitó sus cabellos azabaches. Había llegado el final del camino. De su camino. Bajó levemente su mirada y se fijó en sus pies, acompasando su respiración cada vez más nervioso mientras se apoyaba en la popa del Naglfar. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía así antes de una batalla? Pero aquello no era una batalla normal. Era el Ragnarök…

Miró de nuevo hacia el horizonte y vio la luz casi mágica que desprendía Asgard, aquélla que algún día había sido su hogar antes que le rebelaran su verdadero origen. Se mordió el labio mientras recordaba su infancia entre aquellos altos muros dorados, decorados por estatuas que emulaban a los grandes nombres de los reyes del pasado, aquellos cuyos nombres la historia tiende a perder, más no la brillantez de su legado. Rememoró las veces que había escapado por aquellos interminables pasillos, usualmente perseguido por los estúpidos amigos de Thor, que ya eran molestos por entonces. Los cálidos brazos de su madre, aquella con la que no compartía sangre, ni especie, pero sí corazón y magia. Aquella que siempre había visto lo poco bueno que había en él. Aquella que lloró por su culpa, que murió por… Loki cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas apretando los puños sobre aquella cubierta hecha a base de uñas de muertos.

Respiró hondo y se giró, creyéndose listo para empezar. Bajó las escaleras de madera, crujiendo bajo sus pies, y observó a sus dos hijos. Los únicos que le quedaban. Se acercó y acarició el pelaje de Fenrir, grueso y brillante, mientras el lobo se acurrucaba en su abrazo, lamiendo su otra mano. Loki sonrió con tristeza, notando las cicatrices que aquellas malditas cadenas habían dejado en las patas de su hijo durante tantos siglos.

¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?- el lobo levantó su hocico y lo miró.

Sí, padre- el dios lo abrazó, a sabiendas que sería la última vez que estarían así. La primera y la última vez. Un leve empujón a su espalda lo hizo sonreír un poco más. Se quedó quieto, notando cómo aquél cuerpo largo y algo viscoso los rodeaba a ambos, sintiendo al fin un cosquilleo en su nuca.

¿Celosa, Jormungand?- la serpiente posó su cabeza en su hombro, mirándole con sus ojos rubíes, mostrándose en un tamaño mucho más pequeño del habitual. Loki acarició su lomo, lejos de temer su ya demostrada peligrosidad. Se giró para mirarla de frente y alzó su cabeza para verla de frente- No temáis, hijos…- acarició las orejas de Fenrir, justo dónde sabía que le gustaba- Volveremos a estar juntos. Todos…- en ese momento sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces para evitar llorar delante de ellos- Y… ya no volverán a separarnos nunca más – les sonrió, abrazándoles como había deseado hacerlo desde que se los arrebataran de sus brazos nada más nacer. Los miró y los besó, levantándose listo para ponerse la armadura.

Se metió en lo que había adaptado como su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta tras cerrarla. Ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas. Se tapó la cara y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, abrazándose a sus piernas. Había perdido tanto, demasiado incluso para una vida tan larga como la suya. Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás y respiró hondo, recuperando la compostura, la imagen de impasibilidad a la que siempre se agarraba en momentos como ese. Se levantó poco a poco, mirando fijamente la ropa que debía ponerse. Tragó saliva de nuevo y empezó a vestirse, sintiendo que el peso de cada pieza de metal que se clavaba en la piel. Fue a coger su característico casco y entonces lo vio. Los ojos se le humedecieron al instante al verlo y más al tocarlo. Era extraño que aún brillara de esa manera cuando hacía tantos años que la persona que lo había llevado se había ido. Su compañero. Su amigo. Su marido. Anthony…

Cogió el reactor ARK y lo besó, como tantas veces había hecho en vida. No importaba los años, los siglos de su marcha cuando la herida de su partida era tan profunda, tan dolorosa. Aún rememoraba sus últimos momentos juntos en aquella cama de hospital, sosteniendo siempre su mano ya huesuda, consumida por la enfermedad. Durante muchas noches aún lo había buscado a su lado, tanteando en aquella cama ya vacía y fría su calor, su cuerpo. Nunca más pudo encontrar algo ligeramente parecido a lo que había vivido junto a Tony Stark, aunque tampoco lo había buscado. Él le había proporcionado la felicidad absoluta, la plenitud del amor correspondido, del amor sin reservas, de la comprensión a todos los niveles. Él le había dado una segunda oportunidad y la había aprovechado al máximo, a sabiendas que el tiempo pasaría como una exhalación. Y ahora estaba ahí, al final de su camino, sintiendo miedo y paz al mismo tiempo, aferrándose a la idea de que su alma lo volvería a encontrar allí dónde estuviera destinado a ir. Porque eso deseaba, volver junto a Tony, junto a todos sus hijos y sentirse libre por completo.

Salió ya preparado, guardando el reactor cerca de su corazón y colocándose el casco con la mirada seria. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, había llegado el momento de zanjar las cuentas pendientes. En la cubierta, Fenrir y Jormungand se aferraban al suelo preparados para el combate. Loki observó al resto de su ejército y les dedicó unas palabras de aliento, prometiéndoles una victoria que estaba fuera de su alcance. Miró hacia Asgard y los vio en primera fila. A Odín sobre su hijo Sleipnir mirándole fijamente con su único ojo, mientras Thor, a su lado, blandía el Mjolnir apretando los dientes lleno de rabia. Se permitió sonreír en ese momento. Era una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento.

El barco se acercó hasta chocar contra el Bifrost, señal inequívoca del inicio de la batalla. Loki pudo observar cómo sus hijos se lanzaban sobre Thor y Odín, cumpliendo así los designios de las Eddas que los hombres habían cantado durante tantos siglos. Vio a sus hijos ser heridos, una y otra vez por aquellos que alguna vez había llamado familia. Dolía, pero era el destino. El destino de todos, escrito mucho antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera intentar cambiarlo. Y entonces Fenrir dio el primer paso, mordiendo a Odín en una pierna para tirarlo al suelo y empezar a devorarlo. Thor, al intentar ayudarle, notó cómo Jormungand le mordía. Loki lo observó aún desde el barco, solo e incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué había hecho?

¿Arrepintiéndote ya?- la voz profunda de Heimdall resonó en sus oídos, devolviéndole a la realidad. Miró al dios ceñudo.

No – vio a Thor arrastrándose por el suelo ya ensangrentado, muriéndose por el veneno mortal de su hijo, ya muerto. Volvió a mirar a Heimdall- ¿Empezamos?- el dios que todo lo ve alzó su espada sin mediar palabra listo para acabar cuanto antes, pero Loki no iba a acabar tan pronto. Bloqueó sus ataques todo lo que pudo, usando todas las artes que conocía hasta postrar al dios de rodillas ante él, malherido. Cogió su casco y se lo quitó de mala gana, obligándole a mirarle- ¿Últimas palabras antes de morir?- y entonces lo notó. Ese filo largo de acero que había abierto tantas puertas a otros mundos durante siglos, ahora atravesaba su pecho, justo por debajo de su corazón, partiendo en dos mitades el reactor. Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, notando el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca. Apretó los dientes y se apartó bruscamente, agarrándose la herida.

Si muero, tú mueres conmigo- y Heimdall cayó muerto con una enigmática sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Loki cayó de rodillas ante él. La sangre brotaba de su pecho, manchando el reactor, que intentaba arreglar sin dejar de toser. Miró hacia la batalla con los ojos nublados por el dolor. Fenrir aullaba al cielo sobre el cadáver de Odín, provocándole una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. 'Es el final. Ahora sí...'

Abrazado al reactor, el cuerpo de Loki se desplomó en el suelo. Aún podía respirar un poco y se conformó con mirar las estrellas que lo observaban desde arriba. Se acordó de Frigga, su madre; de los Vengadores, aquellos enemigos que con el tiempo se habían convertido en amigos inseparables; en la gente que había conocido en Midgard y que tanto había añorado durante su retiro. Todos lo esperaban allí dónde estuvieran; ya no volvería a estar solo nunca más. Nunca. Sonrió y le llamó la atención cómo una de las estrellas parpadeaba y brillaba más que las demás. Miró el reactor, admirando cómo su eterna luz se había apagado después de todo. Y entonces lo entendió. Exhaló una última vez, feliz por el camino que iba a emprender con su nombre en los labios. Anthony…


End file.
